realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaranth City
This article is rated G. ---- Amaranth City is generally a fairly normal realm, except for the fact that all (or nearly all) of its denizens have superpowers. Aside from that and the fact that Amaranth City isn't terribly populated, there's not much differentiating Amaranth City from any other realm largely filled up by a city and with modern technology; no special magical rules to speak of, no special history, just pretty normal. History Although, as mentioned earlier, Amaranth City doesn't have much of a history to speak of, there were a few notable events in Amaranth City's history that affected other realms. For a long time, Amaranth City has had two known corridors attaching to it, with industrialized areas, known as Gates, specifically connecting the City Hub to the corridors; Gate A connected the Amaranth City Hub to the Dual-Vortex Realm, while Gate B connected Amaranth City to Rainbow Mist Lake. However, another corridor has recently been uncovered, one that attaches to Greater Steam City. This has caused a number of changes, including gaining a lot of extra activity for both dimensions, as well as splitting one of Amaranth City's two suburbs, Suburb AB, into two (Suburbs AC and CB), caused by the construction of the new Gate constructed to attach to the Greater Steam City corridor (Gate C), as this Gate ran right down the middle of the former Suburb AB. Locations Anyone can live here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. Amaranth City Hub This is the titular area of the realm (i.e. the city that the realm is named after). It's fairly high-tech and busy, with a reasonably positive tone. While it may not be especially populated as cities go, it is certainly very busy compared to the rest of the realm. It's also notable for its red-tinted architecture. Notable Residents *Cici Benson: The hyperactive, upbeat leader of local problem-solving group Team Bubble (named for reasons too convoluted to mention), as well as the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for Extraneous Syrup (also known as ES), Team Lilac's associated band. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Nate Benson: Cici's sarcastic and cynical but very moral twin sister. Also a member of Team Bubble and ES's bassist. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Hayleigh Jameson: One of Cici's friends and fellow Team Bubble members (as well as ES's drummer). Cheerful, but shy and easily bothered. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Haven Jameson: Hayleigh's older sister. The peacekeeper of Team Bubble who helps break up fights and keep everyone reasonable. Also plays the piano for ES. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Philip Coburn: The one member of Team Bubble who isn't related to anyone there. The normal guy of the group who mostly points out when something is going bizarrely wrong in a way that no one else would notice. Also plays lead guitar for ES. Owned by Wikikinetic. Suburb AC Formerly part of the larger Suburb AB, Suburb AC is basically the area of Amaranth City composed of the former citizens of Suburb AB who are interested in living a fairly quiet life, unhindered by all the new attention that the dimension is getting. Powell A small town in Suburb AB. It used to be somewhat larger, but due to an unfortunate occurrence nearby, it lost many of its members. Nonetheless, its inhabitants usually have nothing to worry about these days and can live fairly pleasantly. Notable Residents *Aiden Cooper: The calm, laidback leader of Team Chill, another problem-solving group and friendly rival team to Team Lilac. Despite Aiden's usual passiveness, he occasionally becomes more active. He also DJs in his spare time. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Alex Weston: A quiet but fast-thinking member of Team Chill; also best friends with Aiden. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Kirby Morgan: A spastic, fast-talking, fourth-wall breaking pop culture nerd who's also bizarrely a member of Team Chill. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Marcia Morgan: Kirby's sister and generally the first to remind everyone of the right course of action (mostly because she talks more quickly than the other sensible members). Owned by Wikikinetic. *Corey Andover: A naïve but helpful member of Team Chill who's secretly fascinated with swords. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Madison Cooper: Aiden's younger sister who suffers from low self-esteem. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Opal Cooper: Aiden's cheerful and flippant younger brother. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Kate Lance: A reserved and serious character who's often alienated due to her taking everything far more seriously than anyone else (although generally for good reasons). Owned by Wikikinetic. *Bri Lance: Kate's even more reserved and serious older sister who often tries to exert control over seemingly unruly situations. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Evan Cooper: Aiden's father and the deputy chief of police for Powell, as well as a man who strives to engrain morality, lawfulness, and observance into his peers. Owned by Wikikinetic. Suburb CB Formerly part of the larger Suburb AB, Suburb CB is the area populated by those who are happy to have the extra attention that the dimension is getting, but aren't quite interested enough to live in the Amaranth City Hub, still preferring to live out in the dimension's rural area. Alternatively, some of these people may be here due to wanting to live closer to Gate C. Notable Residents *Maki Santillán: An optimistic and hard-working teenager who dreams of becoming a hero. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Kole Santillán: Maki's adoptive father and a local blacksmith who tries hard to help out everyone on both sides of Gate C. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Amaranth Ghost: Someone with a very dark past who's now just trying to get along. Owned by Wikikinetic. Suburb BA The one Suburb that hasn't been changed by Gate C's construction, Suburb BA's citizens tend to be a lot more focused on the conflicting magic and religious systems of the two dimensions that this Suburb lies between, both of which have very rigid systems (as a sharp contrast to Amaranth City's fairly inclusive magic system with no attached religious system). Notable Residents *Tess Connor: A morally good and extroverted character who tries to dodge the politics of her area as much as possible, despite being inextricably engrained into them. Owned by Wikikinetic. Fun Facts *This is an alternate version of the Sonic Fanon Wiki city of Red Gate Bay, a sub-area of the Sonic Fanon Wiki dimension VA-TIO. Category:Articles Category:Realms